Changes
by angel e mei
Summary: Sakura esta atormentada por causa de acontecimento recentes, quando uma pessoa entra em sua vida de modo inesperado...Primeira fic por isso, não me matem, resumo péssimo...a história ta melhor u.u Capitulo 5: AVISO
1. medos

**Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence (ainda...u.u)**

Angel: Primeira fic... E a Mei não está fazendo esta fic comigo...

**Legenda:**

"_**sonhos ou imaginação dos personagens"**_

"_pensamentos"_

(comentários)

**algo importante**

Sujeito: Fala

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Em uma noite fria e chuvosa, uma garota de cabelos róseos dorme, mas não tranquilamente, a imagem de um garoto de cabelos negros e rebeldes esta á atormentar seus sonhos.

"_**Sakura: por quê...?**_

_**A garota estava sentada no chão, com vários cortes profundos, um filete de sangue na sua boca; esta estava chorando desesperadamente e observando um garoto moreno com uma kunai na mão e com o costumeiro olhar frio.**_

_**Sasuke: por quê? Estas são as suas ultimas palavras?**_

_**Sakura: ...**_

_**Sasuke: Então eu irei acabar de te matar...**_

_**O garoto corta a garganta da bela menina a sua frente, olha para ela friamente e vai embora**_

_**Sakura: Sa... Sas... su... ke..."**_

Enquanto isso um vulto a observa do lado de fora da janela.

Sakura acorda pálida e chorando, senta-se na cama e começa a relembrar o sonho que a muito a fazia ter medo de dormir.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?eu amo o sasuke..."_

Ao se dar conta do horário, se lembrou que iria viajar com o resto do time 7-isso se não se atrasasse.

**Flash back on:**

Os três alunos do time sete estavam a esperar o seu sensei, o Kakashi que sempre estava atrasado para os seus compromissos.

Kakashi chega tranqüilamente e os seus dois alunos Naruto e Sakura como sempre o censuram por causa do atraso.

Kakashi: Me desculpem o atraso, mas eu encontrei com...

Sakura: Ta Kakashi - sensei nós já sabemos que você vai dar uma desculpa esfarrapada...¬¬'

Sasuke: ...¬¬'

Kakashi: Ta já entendi... Não vou me dar o trabalho de tentar explicar o meu atraso...u.u

Naruto: é bom mesmo!!

Kakashi: bem, irá ter uma festa no dia do ano novo no país das ondas e, nós fomos convidados, portanto estaremos lá uma semana antes e iremos ficar em uma casa alugada.

**Flash back off.**

Sakura se veste rapidamente pega suas malas e vai ao ponto de encontro marcado. Ela foi a ultima a chegar fora o seu sensei que era um caso a parte...

Kakashi: Estou aqui _"nem vou tentar me desculpar...",_bem então vamos...

Pelo caminho inteiro ficaram quietos (exeto por algumas brigas entre Sasuke e Naruto), mas somente Kakashi percebeu que Sakura estava diferente, porém não se importou.

"_Ela deve ter dormido pouco"._

Ao chegarem no endereço indicado em um pedaço de papel que Kakashi segurava, se depararam com uma casa (uma casa não uma mansão), porém, no meio do nada...u.u

Naruto: Eu não vou embora daqui nunca mais!!!!!

Kakashi: Que bom que você gostou...n.n

Sasuke: Cala a boca, Naruto seu idiota...

Naruto: Só se for você Sasuke!!!!! . 

Sakura e Kakashi: ¬¬'

Sakura da as costas para a casa e vai dar uma volta pelo meio da floresta sem dar satisfações a ninguém. "_Era só o que me faltava... mais briga entre esses dois"._

A garota foi andando pesa em seus pensamentos e medos e quando viu já estava em uma clareira _"Vou ficar aqui por um tempo, para por os pensamentos em ordem"._

Foi quando uma voz misteriosa e desconhecida a puxou de volta para a realidade, ela não entendeu o que a pessoa te disse, mas ficou com muito medo.

"_quem será que é?"_

bem espero que gostem...

Ah mais uma coisa: se vocês não mandarem reviws eu não escrevo mais essa fic...

Até mais (talvez).


	2. a proposta

Angel: olha eu aqui de novo...que bom algumas pessoas gostaram da fic...me motivei a continuar...obrigada a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviws:

**Lovenly ,Tochi no Mari ,Mariah-chan17, Haruno Shaoly, lord uchiha **

vocês me ajudaram bastante...

Me perdoem a grande demora, é que eu entrei em um surto de falta de criatividade por um tempo...

com participação especial da Mei (só nos comentários)

**Legenda:**

"_**Sonhos ou imaginação dos personagens"**_

_"pensamento"_

(comentários da escritora e da Mei)

Sujeito: Fala

OoOoOoOoOo

Recapitulação:

A garota foi andando pesa em seus pensamentos e medos e quando viu já estava em uma clareira _"Vou ficar aqui por um tempo, para por os pensamentos em ordem"._

Foi quando uma voz misteriosa e desconhecida a puxou de volta para a realidade, ela não entendeu o que a pessoa te disse, mas ficou com muito medo.

"_quem será que é?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura com medo de se virar para trás e ver quem era simplesmente gritou com todas as forças esperando que alguém a ouvisse. Dito e feito.

Kakashi logo chegou, mas a pessoa desapareceu...

Sakura: kakashi sensei! Que bom que você me ouviu!

"_mas a pessoa fugiu...eu sou uma estupida mesmo, não devia ter gritado..."_

Os olhos da garota estavam marejados graças ao susto.

Kakashi: Esta tudo bem com você Sakura? O que aconteceu?

Sakura: Sim, está tudo bem; ah não foi nada me desculpe se te deixei preocupado...

Sakura não conseguia conter as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto graças ao susto.(Mei: ela é realmente uma chorona ¬¬ - Angel: Cala a boca sua retardada... Mei: retardada é vc è.é Angel: ta, ta que seja...u.ú)

Kakashi: Então, vamos voltar para a casa _"ela quer mesmo que eu acredite que está tudo bem?"_

Sakura: Está bem...

Kakashi a olhava preocupado, ele queria que ela estivesse bem, odiava ver as lagrimas nublando suas belas orbes verdes.

Sakura: Acho melhor voltarmos para casa, Naruto deve estar preocupado _"o Sasuke não deve nem ter percebido que eu não estou la...¬¬" _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Na casa Sasuke estava sentado em um sofá assistindo TV (ou pelo menos tentando), extremamente estressado, por causa do Naruto que não parava de falar que a Sakura e o Kakashi estavam demorando muito para voltar.

"_Afinal o que o Naruto vê demais na Sakura, ela é só uma garotinha irritante..."_(Mei: concordo Angel: aff...)

Naruto: Teme, os dois estão voltando!!!

Sasuke: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Naruto: Você não ficou preocupado com a Sakura-chan e com Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke: E porque deveria?

Naruto: por que eles são nossos amigos!!!

Naruto agora estava em frente de Sasuke tampando a visão que este tinha da televisão, Sasuke empurra Naruto com tudo, e este voa longe.

Sasuke: Sai da minha frente seu retardado...(Mei: retardado msm u.u Angel: você concorda com tudo que o Sasuke fala... Mei: ele é perfeito d+ pra eu discorda... Angel: afinal o que você esta fazendo aqui? quem ta escrevendo a fic sou eu !! Mei: vim ajuda Angel: esta mais para atrapalhar... u.ú Mei: são só comentários ú.u Angel: que seja...)

Já eram oito horas da noite, e neste momento exato Kakashi entra sendo seguido pela Sakura que já estava recuperada do susto e de seus sonhos, vai direto até o Sasuke para tentar fazer com que ele prestasse atenção nela.

Sakura: Oi Sasuke-kun! Sentiu a minha falta?

Sasuke: Eu nem sabia que você não estva aqui...¬¬

Sakura: Mas... Mas...

A Sakura já estava com lagrimas nos olhos por causa da rejeição.

Sasuke: Você é mesmo uma irritante...(Mei: concordo ù.u Angel: ...¬¬")

Kakashi: Nossa já estão brigando...

Sasuke: Não é minha culpa se essa garota não se toca que eu NUNCA vou gostar dela!!(Mei: com isso eu discordo ù.u)

com essa fala a Sakura desaba em lágrimas e corre para o quarto onde estavam suas coisas.

Kakashi: _"Que droga... Só faltava essa..."_

Sakura estava sentada em um canto chorando baixinho _"Eu já devia saber que ia ser assim, sempre é, ele sempre me rejeita... Vou tentar doemir é o melhor que eu faço..." _ela se levantou e foi andando lentamente até a sua cama, logo dormiu.

**_"Sakura estava novamente sentada no chão, com cortes profundos e consequentemente sangrando muito. Sasuke a observava com o olhar mais frio do que de costume e segurando uma kunai , pronto para mata-la. Ele levantou a kunai e cortou o pescoço da menina."_**

Sakura acorda assustada e chorando, ela olha no relógio ainda eram três horas da manhã, ela sente um vento gelado vindo da janela que ainda estava aberta, ao se aproximar da janela uma pessoa , com cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos para de pé no parapeito da janela. A menina congela, aquela pessoa a fazia ficar com muito medo.

Sakura: Sa...sasuke-kun?

???: Não, eu realmente já esperava que não sobesse quem eu sou...

Sakura pega a uma kunai (Angel: ela dormiu com a mesma roupa que chegou...) e tenta atacar a pessoa, e esta desvia com facilidade.

???: Eu não estou aqui para lutar com você, mas se você quiser eu posso te matar com facilidade.

ao ouvir isso a garota congela novamente com medo de ser morta_ "O que eu faço agora?"_.

???: Foi o que imaginei...

Sakura: Qual o seu nome?

Sakura ainda tremia de medo.

???: Creio que trocas de informações serão desnecessárias no momento.

Sakura: O que você quer de mim? _"Ai meu Deus eu tenho medo do que ele pode responder."_

???: Eu venho te observando a um bom tempo, você tem capacidade de ser muito forte, se estiver treinando com a pessoa certa.

Sakura: Como assim?

???: Se você quiser se tornar mais forte é só vir comigo.

Sakura: ... _"Eu quero me tornar mais forte, mas eu nem sei quem ele é."_

???: vou te dar dois dias para pensar e então eu voltarei a falar com você.

Sakura viu uma luz, e logo acordou eram seis da manhã e o Naruto tinha acendido a luz do quarto que antes estava escuro, por causa das janelas e cortinas fechadas.

Naruto: Vamos logo acorda Sakura-chan!! O café da manhã já está pronto!!

Sakura: Está bem Naruto, agora pare de gritar eu já estou indo..._ "foi só um sonho? Talvez, mas foi tão real..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Está ai o novo capitulo!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado... e não se esqueçam das reviws tá?

até mais!!!!


	3. rejeitada,novamente

Yo mina! Eu voltei! Antes tarde do que nunca não é?

As respotas das Reviws estão no final do capitulo.

Espero que gostem e que perdoem os erros de português!!

**Legenda:**

"_**Sonhos ou imaginação dos personagens"**_

_"pensamento"_

(comentários da escritora e da Mei)

Sujeito: Fala

OoOoOoOoOo

Recapitulação:

Sakura viu uma luz, e logo acordou eram seis da manhã e o Naruto tinha acendido a luz do quarto que antes estava escuro, por causa das janelas e cortinas fechadas.

Naruto: Vamos logo acorda Sakura-chan!! O café da manhã já está pronto!!

Sakura: Está bem Naruto, agora pare de gritar eu já estou indo..._ "foi só um sonho? Talvez, mas foi tão real..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando chegou na sala de jantar (Angel: que chique!!!), se deparou com três pessoas sentadas a mesa extremamente entediadas, menos Kakashi que lia seu Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura: Yo, mina.

Naruto: Que demora, Sakura-chan!!

Sakura: Gomen, Naruto n.n'.

Kakashi: sente-se Sakura - este fala sem tirar os olhos do livro.- Depois do café da manhã nós iremos dar uma volta na cidade (Angel: por enquanto sem nome, pois a minha criatividade é limitada...¬ ¬')

Sasuke: hum... eu preciso mesmo ir? O Naruto me irrita...

Naruto: Você é que me irrita!! .

Kakashi:_ "Ai, ai, esses ai só me dão problema..._"

Sakura olha para o Sasuke com um sorriso enorme _"ele só disse Naruto então isso quer dizer que ele não me acha irritante não é?"_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun nós podemos deixar o Naruto em casa e irmos só nós dois!

Sasuke: Você também é uma irritante...

Nisso a garota sente os plhos se encherem de lágrimas e tenta inutilmente conte-las

Sakura: Mas...mas...Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: E para de me chamar assim!

As palavra de Sasuke atingiram Sakura no coração como kunais e a fizeram lembrar de seus sonhos.

_**"Sasuke: Então eu irei acabar de te matar...**_

_**O garoto corta a garganta da bela menina a sua frente, olha para ela friamente e vai embora**_

_**Sakura: Sa... Sas... su... ke...**__**"**_

A menina estava paralisada e chorando, presa em seus pensamentos de onde aparentemente não conseguia sair. Sasuke frente a ela fica sem ação, vendo que era por causa dele que ela estava assim _"será que tudo isso é por minha culpa? Ela está começando a me deixar preocupado..."_

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!! FALA COMIGO!!

Sakura acorda de seus devaneios e sai correndo para seu quarto_ " esses sonhos ourtra vez não! Eu não aguento mais isso!"_.

Logo Kakashi sobe e bate na porta da Sakura _"A Sakura tem agido de forma estranha esses dias, preciso descobrir o que é"._

Sakura: _"Ai, drga! Era só o que me faltava: alguém para me encher o saco..."_ Entra.

Kakashi: Sakura você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

A menina olha para o seu sensei, ela tinha de adimitir ele era atraente, porém era alguém que para ela tinha uma imagem paterna, alguém que ela sabe que pode confiar, que sempre estará pronto para ajuda-la em qualquer momento._"Eu me sinto aliviada por ser o Kakashi-sensei e não o Naruto e muito menos o Sasuke, acho que ele pode me ajudar em alguma coisa..."_

Sakura: Não, eu não estou bem...

O Kakashi fica com uma expressão bem preocupada no rosto e se senta ao lado da menina que ele tanto quer ver sorrindo.

Kakashi: Pode falar minha pequena, o que está errado com você?

Sakura: São os meus sonhos...

Kakashi: O que tem seus sonhos?

Sakura: Eles...Eles...Kakashi-sensei.

Ao dizer a ultima frase Sakura abraça seu sensei com força, como se se sentisse protegida nos braços do Kakashi, este retribui o abraço, sorriu ao ver que Sakura estva se acalmando e parando de chorar.

Sakura: Arigato Kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi: agora, se acalme e vamos dar uma volta na cidade, esta bem?

Sakura: Ta...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke e Naruto estavam na sala, o Naruto não parava de falar o quanto estava preocupado com a Sakura, mas desta vez o Sasuke não reclamou, estava calado pensando no que poderia ter passado na mente da garota de cabelos rosados no momento em que ele deu mais um fora nela, afinal ela nunca reagiu daquela maneira.

Kakashi: Oi.

Os dois que estavam destraidos, tomaram um susto enorme com a repentina aparição do sensei. Logo depois eles ouviram uma risdada feminina vinda da escada, era sakura que apesar de ainda estar com o olhar meio triste, já estava rindo do susto que os amigos tomaram.

Kakashi: É bom ver você sorrindo.

Sakura: Arigato.

Naruto: Você já melhorou Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Já, Naruto.

Naruto: Que bom!

Sakura: Hehe!

Sasuke:_ "aquela irritante estava só fazendo sena"_ hn.

Todos ficaram olhando para o Sasuke, ele estava com uma expressão irritada.

Kakashi: Acho melhor nós irmos agora né?

Sakura: É.

Eles andaram por um bom tempo até chegar na cidade, graças a casa que ficava no meio do nada (Angel: Ainda se lembram disso?), a cidade era muito bonita com casas que pareciam ser muito aconchegantes e algumas lojinhas pequenas, eles andaram olhando as vitrines vez ou outra comprando alguma coisa, depois foram comer em um restaurante muito bonito e voltaram.

Ao chegarem em casa a Sakura entrou em um banheiro, se olhou no espelho e gravou mentalmente que não irá mais se mechucar por causa do Sasuke (Angel: nossa eu leio mentes e não sabia! XD).

Sakura: Vamos, Sakura, você vai conseguir..._"E espero que sim."_

Ela saiu do banheiro e foi para a sala onde, todos estavam conversando.

Sakura: Ai que frio que faz aqui!

Kakashi: Tem chocolate quente lá na mesa da cozinha, se você quiser, pode pegar uma xicara para mim também tá?

Sakura:_ "interesseiro..."_ Esta bem. Mais alguém quer?

Naruto: Eu quero Sakura-chan!

Sasuke: Não.

Sakura: Já volto.

Dizendo isso ela sai da sala.

Kakashi: Sasuke, eu acho melhor você ser mais gentil com a Sakura, proncipalmente agora que ela não está muito bem.

Naruto: Eu concordo com o Kakashi-sensei, Teme!

Sasuke: Hn..._"não é minha culpa se ela me deixa estressado..."_

Antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, a Sakura entrou com tres xicaras de chocolate quente na mão. Eles tomaram-no e foram cada um para seu quarto.

A Sakura não queria pegar no sono, não queria sonhor de novo com aquelas coisas, porém logo não aguentou e dormiu.

???: Logo, você saberá quem eu sou...

**Continua...**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais um capitulo que se vai... E como vocês me conhecem o próximo pode demorar um pouco, mas eu faço o máximo possível, ta?

**Isa belle b.a.y.h:**

Não tem problema você ter tentado prever o futuro , bem esse capítulo tem um pouco de sakukaka, mas eu não posso dizer se vai ter sakuita e nem se a fic inteira vai ser sakukaka n.n

espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo...

**Leticia Li:**

Que bom ver que você gostou da fic!!

você não sabe como eu fico feliz e motivada quando alguém diz que amou a minha fic!

continue lendo, tá?

Não se esqueçam das reviws!!!


	4. a decisão

Yo mina!

eu demorei, mas aqui esta o novo capitulo!

meus sinceros agradecimentos ao lord uchiha.

Obs: Estou de betadora nova!!!!! A Akura-chan!!!!

obs²: não se esqueçam de mandar reviws!!!

**_"Sonhos ou imaginação dos personagens"_**

_"pensamento"_

(comentários da escritora, da Mei e da betadora)

Sujeito: Fala

OoOoOoOoOo

A Sakura não queria pegar no sono, não queria sonhar de novo com aquelas coisas, porém logo não agüentou e dormiu.

???: Logo, você saberá quem eu sou...

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura estava dormindo, suando frio, o mesmo sonho a estava atormentando.

_**"quando o garoto ia matar a sakura, duas pessoas seguraram o braço dele, uma ela reconheceu, era seu sensei, a outra ela sabia que já havia visto ela, porém não conseguia ver seu rosto."**_

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda era noite, quando olhou para janela viu que era observada, o mesmo homem que a salvara em seus sonhos estava ali sentado no parapeito de sua janela.

Sakura: Quem é você?

???: Já se esqueceu de mim? Hoje fazem dois dias que eu vim fazer uma proposta para você.

Ela se lembrou de dois dias atrás quando esse mesmo homem fora em seu quarto com o objetivo de levá-la com ele, para treiná-la e torná-la mais forte.

???: E então qual é resposta?

Sakura: Eu não sei nem quem você é... _"meu deus e agora o que eu faço..."_

???: Se vier comigo você saberá. _"garota lerda... ¬¬' "_

Sakura: Você pode esperar a resposta até a tarde? _"eu posso conversar com o Kakashi-sensei"_

???: Eu vou passar o dia inteiro naquela clareira fica aqui perto, é onde meu acampamento está. _"ela vai descobrir quem eu sou, droga!"_

Sakura: esta bem eu irei.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN VAMOS ACORDE!!

Sakura: NÃO PRECISA GRITAR NARUTO!!

Kakashi: bom dia Sakura.

Sakura: bom dia Kakashi-sensei!

Os três desceram para a sala de jantar onde só estava o Sasuke sentado esperando os outros para comer (Angel: quem será que faz a comida na casa?Akura: Só um comentário... Eu ACHO que é a mulher da casa... Ou você acha que eles comem marmita!).

Sakura: Bom dia Sasuke-kun!!

Kakashi: _"já vai começar..."_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun vamos dar uma volta, só nos dois?

Sasuke: Não... Você é masoquista não é? Fica correndo atrás de mim, não se cansa de ser rejeitada? Se toca menina por que eu ficaria com você?

A menina perdeu a fala e começou a chorar, logo depois foi correndo para a clareira em busca do homem que havia feito aquela proposta para ela _"quem sabe ele não consiga me ajudar_"

Naruto: OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!

Kakashi: Eu vou atrás dela.

Sasuke: Ela mereceu Naruto.

Naruto: CALA A BOCA, SEU BAKA!!

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura, ao ver que estava perto do local combinado diminuiu o passo, foi andando olhando para o chão ainda chorando, ao chegar à clareira viu o homem sentado abaixo de uma arvore, porém ela ainda estava muito longe para ver o rosto dele. Ela foi se aproximando lentamente e quando viu seu rosto logo pegou uma kunai.

Sakura: I – Itachi!!

Itachi: Você não pode nem me arranhar com isto.

Sakura: Isso é o que você pensa

Ela foi correndo em direção a ele e tentou atacá-lo, porem este desviou com facilidade pegou o pulso dela, encostou-a em uma árvore e sussurrou sensualmente em seu ouvido.

Itachi: Qual é a sua resposta?

Nisso ele soltou a Sakura e esta ficou completamente atordoada devido ao fato anterior.

Sakura: E-e-eu... _"E agora o que eu faço..."_

Itachi: Eu não tenho o dia todo.

Sakura: Eu não sei...

Itachi: Isso quer dizer que você ainda quer continuar sendo humilhada pelo Sasuke??

Sakura baixa a cabeça ficando com o olhar fixo no chão _"o Sasuke nunca vai me notar mesmo... Eu não tenho nada a perder... Me desculpe Kakashi-sensei..."_

Sakura: Eu vou com você.

OoOoOoOoOo

O homem de cabelos prateado estava correndo por entre as árvores, procurando desesperado por sua aluna, até que a viu na mesma clareira em que ela estava outro dia, porém tinha mais alguém com ela e este alguém era Itachi.

Kakashi etrou em um desespero maior ainda ao ver Sakura com o Uchiha mais velho, porém resolveu não interferir, pois poderia ser pior para ela. Ele só se escondeu e ficou ouvindo a conversa.

Itachi: Então vamos logo, pois não temos tempo.

Sakura: E-eu acho que eu de-deveria ficar até a f-festa de ano novo.

Itachi: Pare de gaguejar! Eu não irei fazer nada com você.

Sakura: E então...? _"É melhor eu me controlar..."_

Itachi: Esta bem, volte para a sua casa, logo que a festa acabar venha até aqui eu estarei te esperando.

Sakura: Até mais _"Onde eu fui amarrar meu burro?!"_

Itachi: E não se deixe abalar por causa do meu irmãozinho, isto pode por nosso plano abaixo, seja indiferente quanto a ele.

Sakura: Ha-hai _"Sasuke-kun..."_

Kakashi ouvia tudo com os olhos arregalados, ele não estava acreditando que Sakura, a sua criança, estava confratarnizando com o homem que matou o clã de seu "amado".

Logo Itachi desaparece e Kakashi resolve ir para casa, afinal aparentemente Sakura já estava decidida, e agora não adiantava mais tentar detê-la. O que a fazia feliz era o melhor para ela.

OoOoOoOo

Quando sakura chegou em casa já eram duas da tarde, todos ja haviam almoçado menos ela, Naruto estava sentado no sofá pensando em algo com o semblante preocupado, mas assim qua viu a garota de cabelos roseos abriu um enorme sorriso, contagiando a mesma.

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!!!!

Sakura: Oi naruto.

Naruto: Eu estava preocupado, você se machucou?!

Sakura: Não, eu estou bem.

Kakashi: Vá comer, deve estar com fome.

Sakura: Não estou com fome, eu vou treinar... _"assim eu não penso no Sasuke-kun..."_

Kakashi: Você tem certeza?

Sakura: Sim.

Naruto: Então eu vou com você sakura-chan!

Neste momento Sasuke sai do banheiro ese senta no sofá.

Naruto: Quer ir com a gente Sasuke?

Sasuke: Não.

Sakura: Então vamos, Naruto?

Kakashi: Tenham cuidado. _"ela está seguindo fielmente as ordens do seu novo sensei..."_

Kakashi entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta com força, assim deixando três pessoas assustadas e confusas.

OoOoOoOoOo

Comentário da betadora:

Sabe... Apesar de eu amar fics Sasuke e Sakura, eu não deixo de gostar de outros casais como Sakura e Itachi/Kakashi! Nyah... Mas eu fico com um receio quando eu vejo o baka do Sasuke infernizando a Sakura...

Angel: até o proximo capitulo e não se esqueçam das reviws!


	5. AVISO

Gente...eu vou reescrever essa fic de uma maneira diferente, pois eu não estou gostando muito do que eu escrevi até agora...então me desculpem, mas eu vou apagar essa fic e postar novamente daqui algum tempo...da próxima vez eu prometo que não demoro para postar os capítulos novos n.n"...

beijos!!até mais


End file.
